One Day
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: 'Haley James was the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on. Haley James is the girl of my dreams. Haley James it the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Haley James is my best friend.' Somewhat Naley?


So this was quickly written up in 50 or so minutes for Kaya17tj who told me to write a one-shot about Haley dating Lucas and Nathan having a crush on Haley so about an hour later here it is! So please excuse any mistakes because I only read over it once. I hope you like it, it is really short, roughly 700 words, but depending on the response I may consider making it a story in the future and this being a somewhat prologue. I hope you like it Kaya and I know right now I should be writing HYIMA but I decided to take a break for her :) And hey I am on chapter 9 right now, and I will be posting the next chapter Wednesday or Thursday for you all. Anyway enough with this and here is the requested one-shot, well maybe? Please review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p>I stared at her from across the corridor, God was she beautiful, Haley James was the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on. And coming from me, Nathan Scott, that says a lot because if I am describing a girl they are not the adjectives I would use, hot and sexy, were normal, granted Haley was hot and sexy but she was absolutely breath taking. I didn't do the whole girlfriend thing I did one night stands, but Haley made me want to do the whole girlfriend relationship thing. She was intelligent, number one in the class to be exact. She will deny it but she is a nerd. She is my tutor. And absolutely amazing at it, when she says something I <em>get <em>it. She is witty and sarcastic, but in a good way and never takes it too far. She's talented; I have heard her singing on occasion when I walked into the tutor center early. She plays the guitar and the piano as well, she will need to play and sing properly for me one day. She is loyal. She is kind and generous, when she works at Karen's she is kind in speaking to the little kids even if she has a bad day or they are being brats. And she is caring to the elderly when they are having trouble. She cares about the planet, she recycles.

She is sympathetic when I am tell her about what _Daddy Dan's _newest torture is or after I just had one of the worst practices where it would have felt better if Whitey shot us all. She did not let anyone talk about her or her friends badly. She is considerate, but if you mess with her, get ready for a throw down, she is tiny but she can pack a punch or even just with her words she can make you feel like you have been used as a trampoline by a sumo wrestler. And boy can that girl eat, that's something nice in a girl, she's not afraid to ask for seconds. She is a bookworm, and had a new book in her hands nearly every day. She loved music; she would listen to it all day, every day, if she could. She is shy. She is very cautious and never jumped into things without considering them first from ever single angle. She is cute, but not in that 'hey look a _cute _puppy' way in the 'I embarrassed or complemented her comes that cute blush of hers'. Her smile is electric whenever I see it I just have to smile. Her laugh, her laugh is sweet and…precious if there was only one sound (besides her sweet voice) that I could hear for the rest of my voice it would be her laugh. She is patient with me when I don't get something, no matter how many times she has to re explain it; she is still patient and calm. She _sucks _at sports and I am not trying to be mean and that's _cute. _But she could kick your ass at mini golf any day.

Haley James is an angel. Haley James is the girl of my dreams. Haley James it the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Haley James is my best friend. Haley James is also dating my half brother. Haley James told me the other day, that she had only been dating him for three torturous months (not her exact words, I may have _exaggerated_) and that she, Haley James, thought she was falling for him. My half-brother, not _me._

I stared at her from across the corridor as she put books in her locker as Lucas leaned on the one next to her. She blushed. I loved making her blush, I hated when it was my brother making her blush and not me. He must be flirting with her, _again. _She closed her locker before turning around and kissing him lightly, while I flinched and quickly shut my eyes. Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley James's shoulder as they walked down the hallway as I was left alone, with my thoughts but what was new about that.

Haley James was my half brother's girlfriend, but one day she would be mine.

_One Day._

* * *

><p>TBC? Should I continue it or leave it there? Drop a review and tell me what you think! Thank guys :)<p>

So Kaya, how much do you love me right now :) You inspired **this **be proud of yourself, and I hope that it satisfied, your...urge?


End file.
